For Once Upon A MidNight Star
by tedgirrl
Summary: It was her dark beautifull poetry that one Snapes dark black heart and cleavered it in to. Please, with sugargy icing on top read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**I wrote this because for my best friend Tracey who suggested the idea and does the best Hermone impressions even through she is blonder and Ted who lookes like Harry Potter. Sorry Ted but you are a for eyed git.**

Hermone sighed it was so difficult. Translating the great Rushan poets into high wizard was a difficult task that noone else had wanted to do so she had to do it because she was much cleverer than any of the others. Not that they ever said so. They didn't appreciate her talents like her poetry and her drawings which were very beautiful and dark. So it was she who was stuck down in the dusty archives scribbling away while everyone was bobbing for apples because it was Halloween and having fun.Just then with a flash Snap appeared sneering in his black clothes. 'What do you want you nasty man.' She said. 'I want to take you away from all this.' Said Snape as he revealed he underneath his cape he was bear. 'Come with me and I will give you things.'

Herminie thought, but Snapes offer was two intriguing. She knew she had to leave Harry and Ron and Ginny and Mrs Weasly and Dumbledore and Proffessor McGonnical and her lover Draco just to find out what Snape was poffering. And she had always wanted to improve his personal higene. Maybe now she could wash his hair or cut it and he would look pretty. Do you love me she asked.? Yes he said. I could never say it before, but now we are alone in this big bark archive surrounded by all this learning and books I can tell you the truth. That was why I had to wait until they, he sneered, were all safely away from you. They hate me. They do not understand me as you do.

He he he… will we ever find out what Snape was going to give to Hermine and will she ever get back in time to bob apples..?


	2. The glistning wood

Thank you so much for the reviews. Most were lovly and suportive, but some were nasty and I don't like being called that sort of thing. If you want to think thatway you can but don't tell me because I don't care. I hope you enjoy it. I have bee. After all the stuff that I have had to edur I would like to think I am above those things. I will continue my story n improving on my writing and I hope it is getting better. Tracey really liked the story – so neah!!!!!!!!!!! And even ted doesn't mind he is in a story.

…………………………………………………….

Snape took her to the encharnted forest of the underworld. 'We will stay with my elven friends and you can experience the delites of the neverworld,' he said as they wound there way through the glistning silver trees that glistned silver in the moonlight. 'Oh my,' she purred sugestavely. 'These are so beautifull. I have never been in a place like this. It reminds me of the dark summer nights back in my home town when we would sit by the murky waters of the lake and watch the ripples catch the reflected beams of starlight.' 'Who did you sit with,' asked Snape. Hermione didn't answer for a minute, then she hesitantly. 'My twin sister. But she…. Is not with us any more.' Snap put his hand on her arm and coughed. 'I am sorry.' He placed his large rough hewne masculine hand on her soft silky breast and began to stroke her dogedly. 'perhaps I can make the pain go away.'

She renched upwards from him, the host lust that had been pulsing in her loin's from his stoking fades with her anger. No she screamed you can never undo that. I hate you I hate you!' She sobbed controllably. "I love you and I want you but I hate you and I don't want you… not like this. Leave me alone you bastad.' And she disappeared intoo the elven wood – alone and afraid but determined.


	3. the sprite

She ran and ran into the elven wood her heart pounding and her breath short as a whistle. Finally whe she could no longer hair her lovers breath did she fall down in a heap and cry.

Suddenly she saw a apparition. It was all silvery with glowing sides and front.

'Who are you' she asked as she lay heaving on the ground.

'I am Trevelian' he answered as he frolicked around the glade.'

'but what are you. You glow so intentsley. You must be a nimpfh or a sprite?'

He smiled at her ans shook his hairy main. I am what I am little one. Why are you so sad and crying.'

To be continued

I just wanted to post this as it is making me cry. It is soo sad. I can just see her deap in the woods with elven fairies on every side, trying to escape her misery.


End file.
